


The Adventures of Dumbassery and Mother

by Kenhoshi



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bi romantic Maki, Bisexual Angie, Bisexual Kaede, Bisexual Shuichi, Bisexual Tsumugi, Dangan - Freeform, F/F, Gay Kokichi, Gay Korekiyo, Gonta is our token straight man, Kaito is a disaster space bisexual, Lesbian Kirumi, Lesbian Tenko, M/M, Me and my sister made this at 11pm, Not to be taken seriously, Other, Pansexual Miu, Pansexual Ryoma, Pansexual kiibo, This Is A Disaster, bisexual rantaro, chat, chatfic, groupchat, lesbian himiko, please, relastionships, ships will come it will just come naturally to us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenhoshi/pseuds/Kenhoshi
Summary: Kirumi and Kokichi join forces and make a group chat for their home roomIt was chaosIt didn't turn out like Kirumi wanted it to be, but exactly how Kokichi planned.Chaos, and disaster.No Kaito's were hurt in the making of this fanfiction(This is a silly group chat fic me and my sister made in our spare time, we got 8 characters each to write about.  This isn't meant to be a fan fic to be taken seriously... then again that's what they all say)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Adventures of Dumbassery and Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the list of characters each of us writes about! (Including their usernames and sexualities!)
> 
> Characters ken does:  
> Rantaro (bi) avo_bi_tho  
> Shuichi (bi) Shucoochie  
> Kirumi (lesbian) Mother Lesbian  
> Ryoma (pan) CatMan  
> Korekiyo (gay) GimmeSpaget  
> Kaito (disaster space bisexual) Uranus  
> Tenko (lesbian) GirlinBlue  
> Gonta (no homo- straight) BuzzyBee
> 
> Lele:  
> Kokichi (gay) Kokoochi  
> Miu (pan) {retracted}  
> Angie (bi) Angiie  
> Himiko (Lesbian) - nyeh  
> Maki (bi romantic) MakiHarukawa  
> Kiibo (pan) k1b042069  
> Tsumugi (bi) Tsu.cos  
> Kaede (Bi) Kaefed up with your shit

Kokoochi: sup ya’ll ^0^

Avo_bi_tho: I hate it here already 

Catman: same 

Kokoochi: ugh (⌐■_■)

Shucoochi: Who made this 

MotherLesbian: I did

Avo_bi_tho: Oh I like this chat now then

K1b042069: I don’t think I understand this

Catman: Yeah same if Kirumi made it then it’s reasonable 

Avo_bi_tho: Yeah I thought Kokichi made this

Kokoochi: WHATS WRONG WITH ME MAKING IT??

Uranus: Everything 

Kokoochi: UGH YA’LL HAVE NO RESPECT FOR A RULER LIKE ME 

MotherLesbian: I thought this could be a good way to get everyone in our home room to come together and be close :)

CatMan: With all due respect Miss Tojo, but I’ll be leaving because I can’t handle a group chat, let alone just regularly messaging someone

Kaefed up with your shit: That seems like a great idea Kirumi, but may I ask, why is my name this?

MotherLesbian: Kokichi helped with the usernames

MotherLesbian: Also Ryoma, you shall not leave this chat. This is a chat for people to grow closer after all.

Makiharakawa: Why did you trust Kokichi to make the names?

Uranus: WHATS WITH MY NAME 

Kokoochi: Your a planet? Isn’t that what you like? Gee stop complaining

MotherLesbian: Kokichi seemed excited about this chat, so I gave him the honers

Uranus: I feel like you gave me this username for other reasons

Shucoochie: Ouma do we have matching names?

Kokoochi: Duhh thought that was obvious ┗|｀O′|┛

{retracted}: Um what does mine mean?

MotherLesbian: Miu, I think Kokichi gave you a name that the website didn’t allow

Kokoochi: yeah I wanted to name you ###############

Kokoochi: UGH STUPID WEBSITE (* ￣︿￣)

MotherLesbian: Maybe I shouldn’t of given you the role of name choosing

GimmeSpaget: What does my name mean?

Kokoochi: you want Spaget 

GimmeSpaget: ...

Avo_bi_tho: We’re matching food names Kiyooo

Uranus: You knew that was Kiyo?

Avo_bi_tho: Yes, he likes spaget

GimmeSpaget: Yes, Rantaro is very observant 

Kokoochi: Oh i just thought his hair looked like spaget ￣へ￣

GimmeSpaget: Is that an insult?

MotherLesbian: Kokichi that isn’t very nice.. 

Kokoochi: It kokoochi to you

Uranus: I refuse to call you kokoochi

Kokoochi: you must 

Shucoochi: Kokichiiiiiiiii

Kokoochi: SHUCOOCHI! o(^▽^)o

Shucoochi: Where is my hat 

Kokoochi: idk

Shucoochi: Kaede said you were wearing it through the halls today 

Uranus: Ohh..

Uranus: About the hat…

Shucoochi: What did you do Uranus

Uranus: STOP JUST CALL ME KAITO

Uranus: ANyways

Uranus: Kokichi had the hat and..

Kokoochi: Uranus took it duhh

Shucoochi: There's more to the story huh

Shucoochi: Kaito Momota tell me

Avo_bi_tho: ooooooo he used your full name

Uranus: Oh no

CatMan: You may need to get of Uranus and run man 

Kokoochi: .3. 

GimmeSpaget: This is indeed intriguing

Uranus: Imayofgaveittokazuichidontkillme 

Kokoochi: Naughty boy (¬_¬ )

Uranus: SHUT UP KOKITCHY

Shucoochi: That's it

Kokoochi: oooooooo your in troubleeeee O.O

Shucooch: Friendship card removed

Avo_bi_tho: Damn he threatened the friendship

Uranus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Uranus: SHUICHI NO ILY

Shucoochi: shut the fuck up 

Shucoochi: Why did you give it to Kazuichi anyways?

Uranus: I needed to get him to fix something and he demanded a reward so I hat the hat and it was expensive looking so…

Shucoochi: That’s because it is

Uranus: I promise to get it back or buy a new one, how much did it cost?

Shucoochi: …

Shucoochi: $150

Uranus: WHAT

Avo_bi_tho: HOW RICH ARE YOU!?

Kokoochi: He is pretty dam rich (∪.∪ )...zzz

Avo_bi_tho: Is that why ur friends with Shu then Ouma u steal his money?

Kokoochi: I will let you know, I have not once used his money. Don’t EVER accuse me of such things.

Shucoochi: I literally bought you a gucci bag last Friday Ouma

Kokoochi: Yeah but that was your choice (￣o￣) . z Z

Shucoochi: Oh really? Then what was the big talk you gave me before buying it for you ‘Pleaseeee Shuu it would be so gucci of me to own a gucci bag pleaseee i’ll be your sugar baby’

Kokoochi: IT WAS A TEST OF OUR FRIENDSHIP ヽ（≧□≦）ノ’

Avo_bi_tho: This seems a little bit more than a friendship at this point

Kokoochi changes his username to Kogucchi

Kogucci changes Shucoochi’s username to Shugucci

Shugucci: I am NOT a sugar daddy smh 

Kogucci: Wasn’t calling you one （︶^︶）

Shugucci: Me and Kokichi relationship is something else smh

Uranus: Shuichi is Kokichi’s sugar daddy huh

MotherLesbian: Dear god 

{retracted}: HUH how does kokichi get a sugar daddy before me??

Kogucci: Bc I am just soooo much better then you (★ ω ★)

Avo_bi_tho: damn

Nyeh: Nyeh what has happened here

GirlinBlue: Yeah wtf

CatMan: welcome to hell

GirlinBlue:Y’know I was about to fight that but then I noticed that Kokichi is here so I believe you now

Kogucci: ya’ll are so meannnn WAHHHHH ＞︿＜

GirlinBlue: He even uses those stupid faces \

Kogucci: THEY ARE NOT STUPID! (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

Avo_bi_tho: Y’know Kaito is kinda silent rn

Uranus: Busy crying

Avo_bi_tho: Fair enough, have a nice day

Uranus: $150 DOLLARS!??

Shugucci: Yep

Uranus: HOW AM I GONNA GET THE HAT BACK KAZ IS ATTACHED TO THAT THING

Kogucci: who is kaz?ಠಿ_ಠ

Uranus: An upperclassman

GirlinBlue: A dumbass 

Kogucci: eh dont care (¬_¬")

Uranus: KOGUCCI HELP ME U GAVE ME THE HAT ITS UR FAULT  
Kogucci: YOU GAVE IT AWAY TO HIM HOW IS IT MY FAULT?? (ノ｀Д)ノ

Uranus: HELP ME PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

Shugucci: Go help him Ouma

Kogucci: just get smth else for Kazoo and replace it <( ￣^￣)

Uranus: WHAT WOULD HE WANT THO

CatMan: Idk a girlfriend

Uranus: NOT HELPFUL RYOMA

Tsu.cos: It is probably what he wants tho

Uranus: Alright, Miu were r u

{retracted}: What?

Uranus: Want a bf

{retracted}: Who?

Uranus: Kazuichi, he’s very handsome trust me 

{retracted}: Um no

Uranus: He’s pretty snazzy

{retracted}: I’m fine-

Kogucchi: HAH even Miu doesn’ want him o((>ω< ))o

Avo_bi_tho: That’s it Kaito, you may need to become Kaz’s sugarbaby to get the hat back 

Uranus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kogucci: hol up ill dm him rn

Uranus: Ty Kokichi u got me 

BuzzyBee: Hi guys!

CatMan: FINALLY

CatMan: My favourite straight man

Angiie: Hello everyone!!

Avo_bi_tho: You have a boring name smh 

Shuguuci: I think Kokichi ran out of name ideas- 

Uranus: Hello everyone, we r about to get Kaz a gf/bf/s/o

Makiharukawa: i think i missed alot

K1b042069: What’s a sugar daddy? Is it a dad made of sugar?

Uranus: Oh bb robot

Uranus: Your life is so innocent 

Avo_bi_tho: It’s a gingerbread man y’know, bc it’s sugary 

GimmeSpaget: Yeah idk what Kaito was going on about, he must be dirty minded or somethin

Uranus: WHAT

Avo_bi_tho: Yeah ikr smh

K1b042069: Ah I see, Well I will make you all a sugar daddy for christmas :D.

Avo_bi_tho: Ty Kiibo :) very nice of you

Uranus: No ty i’m allergic 

GimmeSpaget: You reject Kiibo’s offer? How sad… you wonffer for kiibo’s probably delicious treats?

Uranus: WHAT

K1b042069: I could change ingredients to something more edible to you?

Uranus: ..

Uranus: I love you Kiibo 

Uranus: You and Gonta (maybe Kokichi bc he seems to be helping me rn) are the only people I like here.

Uranus: Oh and Maki Roll

Uranus: If she isn’t on her killing spree rn  
K1b042069: Glad to help!

Kogucci: yo wtf happened ಥ_ಥ

Uranus: KOKICHI

Uranus: What's the scoop

Kogucci: oh yeah

Kogucci: He didn’t liek the sugar baby idea but he said that if we got him a hat that he likes he may switch it (^人^)

Uranus: OKAY NO ONE TELL HIM THE HAT IS EXPENSIVE OK 

Kogucci: alrighty boo ＞︿＜

Uranus: Did u just call me boo I-

Kogucci: Um yeah?? o(￣┰￣*)ゞ

BuzzyBee: Boo? Like a ghost?

Kogucci: I should've named you buzzfeed

BuzzyBee: What’s buzzfeed?

BuzzyBee: Wait I’ll google it!

Uranus: Have fun Gonta xx

Uranus: Anyways Ouma wanna go hat shoppin 

Kogucci: sure ✪ ω ✪

Uranus: Wait u actually said yes

Kogucci: Im bored soooooo ヽ(*￣▽￣*)ノミ

Uranus: OKAY LETS GO 

Avo_bi_tho: Yay they’re gone

GimmeSpaget: Thank the gods

Kogucci: I brought my phone with me you poopybums (ToT)

Uranus: Me too :D!

Kogucci: umm

Kogucci: Yk how they say not to use your phones while driving?

Avo_bi_tho: Yeah?

Kogucci: yeah uh Kaito failed at that rule （’＾-＾）

Avo_bi_tho: What happened?

Kogucci: the car collided with a pole `(*>﹏<*)′

Avo_bi_tho: WHAT

Shugucci: WERE WHAT 

GimmeSpaget: intriguing 

Kogucci: Owwieeeee ◑﹏◐

Shugucci: Are you guys okay?? 

Kogucci: I think so (○｀ 3′○)

Uranus: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Uranus: A tow truck is coming

Uranus: It’s only a lil dent but I’m gonna have to pay for it 

Uranus: THIS WAS ALL FOR A HAT

Kogucci: What a traumatic experience we have had today (⓿_⓿)

Uranus: Imma stop typing gotta go talk to whoever these people are

Uranus: Kokichi you’re coming 2 

Kogucci: WAHHHH (ง •_•)ง

Kogucci: I refuse (°°)～

Shugucci: Did.. that just happen?

Avo_bi_tho: I-

MotherLesbian: I’ll go find them, I have Family 360 on Kokichi

Shugucci: You what- 

Makiharukawa: Extra precautions for a dangerous guy

MotherLesbian: Long story

Shugucci: Well umm..

Shugucci: Interesting-

Chat between Shugucci and Kogucci - 

Shugucci: Ouma are you okay?

Kogucci: Yeahhh i think sooo just a lil scratch （〃｀ 3′〃）

Shugucci: You guys are dumbasses

Shugucci: Is Kaito okay?

Kogucci: He personally is ok but not his wallet ( o=^•ェ•)o 

Shugucci: Oh no..

Shugucci: Tell him to leave the hat it’s okay

Kogucci: but thats what we came out forrrr :((

Shugucci: Buy Kaito some lunch or something he’s probably pretty stressed rn

Shugucci: I don’t want to stress him out more so ditch the hat 

Kogucchi: aww alright ˋ( ° ▽、° ) 

Shugucci: Were are you guys rn?

Kogucci: we are outside talking to the tow company people (´。＿。｀)

Shugucci: Oh alright, just go to the cafe after that and Kirumi will meet up with you, she’s got family 360 on you or somethin

Kogucci: yeah don’t remind me about the family 360 thing （＞人＜；）

Shugucci: Yeah i’m not even gonna ask

Kogucci: welpppp gotta go noww byee shuuu ~\\(≧▽≦)/~

Shugucci: Alright.. Good luck

-kogucci changed the group chat name to The Adventures of Dumbassery and Mother-

MotherLesbian: Dear god


End file.
